


На удачу

by somedy



Category: Best Served Cold - Joe Abercrombie, Sharp Ends - Joe Abercrombie, The First Law - Joe Abercrombie, Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Flirting, Gen, feathers as trope
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: в стране за Глубокими Водами Гарретту бывать еще не доводилось...





	На удачу

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ЗФБ-18 для команды Thief

Адуя.

Незнакомое название неожиданно приятно прокатывалось по языку. Гарретт повторял его ежедневно вместе с множеством новых слов. Девятипалый, Союз, едоки, Инквизиция, шанка, Закрытый Совет, Змея Талина, Шабульян, Первый из Магов, Стирия — вникать в понятия приходилось быстро и честно, не пользуясь привычными подменами. Однако ему сильно мешали неровная качка и скрипящая на зубах морская соль. Гарретт кривился и едва не сплевывал. Лучше уж просоленная слюна, чем отдающая илом и грязью вода из-за борта.

Запасы пресной лопнули в прямом смысле: бочки пошли трещинами еще до отплытия и, расшатанные ночным штормом и внутренним давлением, с глухим треском разлетелись. Удар об обшивку предсказуемо выдержали те, что с вином и ромом, но Гарретт не сомневался: любимого года не завезли. Многоопытные моряки, закаленные ветром и солнцем, к подобному пойлу привыкли, хлещут лучше, чем воду; ему же не стоило рисковать.

До Адуи, столицы Союза, отделенного от Города более чем сотней морских миль, оставалось с полночи пути, и Гарретт, раздувая лампу, был уверен, что выдержит.

После Того Заказа — выживший глаз нервно дергался, едва сквозь извилины памяти протискивался Трикстер, — разумнее всего было скрыться. От жаждущих мести язычников, от так и не простивших кражу артефактов хаммеритов, но главное — от хранителей, упрямо верующих в непонятные пророчества.

Город отпускал Гарретта неохотно: письмо с новым заказом пришло порядком потрепанное, с обожженными краями и липкими следами поверх адреса. Конверт явно вскрывали — восковая печать беспомощно, точно висельник, болталась на клапане, — но содержимое не тронули; буквы резали глаз непривычным наклоном и остротой.

У людей Города совершенно другие почерка.

В конверте было приглашение к работе за Глубокими Водами, сухое и лаконичное. Сроки, сложность, размер оплаты и непонятная приписка: «Мой человек встретит Вас в порту после полуночи. Склад Капеццы, до второго новолуния». Гарретта подобная расчетливость не устраивала: его ставили перед непоколебимыми фактами. Возможность отказа отрицалась — и Гарретт с досадой признавал, что его поймали на интересе.

За Глубокими Водами ему бывать еще не приходилось. Континент, приютивший Город, дистанцировался от заморских соседей, потопив с неоткрывшимися возможностями и ожидаемые неприятности. До причин Гарретт не докапывался, предпочитая полагать, что они хотя бы были.

Второе новолуние вступало в права через неделю, и в следующую, после получения письма, ночь Гарретт тенями пробрался в порт. Его действительно ожидали — рослый мужчина, в мундире, неловко переминающийся с ноги на ногу. Военный, судя по выправке. Мутные фонари, неловко раскачивающиеся на ветру, высвечивали грубые черты лица. Кисть, тяжелая и напряженная, покоилась на эфесе меча, и даже редкие стражники, обходившие доки, держались поодаль.

Время от времени мужчина беспокойно вздыхал и потирал шрам, острой иглой рассекающий бровь. Гарретт доверял — если, конечно, вор способен на подобное — рубцам на лицах, особенно глубоким и безрассудным. Под прямой удар подставляются исполнители, с которыми можно договориться — по негласной солидарности.

Гарретт пробрался ближе, к соседнему складу. Теперь их разделяли широкая полоса фонарного света и надсадный кашель одного из стражников. Судя по звуку, тот приближался — пришлось пропустить, нетерпеливо осматриваясь. Глубокие тени надежно скрывали фигуру, но для роскоши — тяжелые нетерпеливые вздохи, притопывания ногой — не годились.

— Не самое лучшее место для встречи, — негромко заметил Гарретт, не покидая укрытия.

Опершись спиной о стену, он выжидающе скрестил на груди руки. Грубо обтесанный брус чувствовался даже сквозь плотную ткань плаща, но было не до этого. Его интересовал мужчина-посланник: заметно напрягшийся, тот нахмурился и ловчее перехватил эфес, готовый обороняться. Он не чурался осторожности, скорее, не вывел из плоти и крови память о сражениях. Гарретт видел немало людей, похожих на него, однако настолько близко — впервые.

Прошло, наверно, с несколько мгновений, прежде чем мужчина ответил ему:

— Согласен. Этот Город напоминает мне худшие уголки Союза.

Именно так Гарретт узнал о стране за Глубокими Водами. Могучее государство, вольготно раскинувшееся на отдаленных островах, было сосредоточено на экспансии. Железом и сталью был присоединен северный континент, на востоке которого отмирали останки Старой Империи. Невольно вспомнивший Караз-Дин Гарретт понимающе ухмыльнулся: история явно не стремилась к оригинальности. Он не был уверен, что примет заказ, но все же проявил должный профессионализм, выслушав мужчину.

Его имя — Коллем Вест, майор по должности, никто по сути. О последнем Гарретт догадался самостоятельно, но молча. О себе Вест больше не рассказывал и, задав несколько ни к чему не обязывающих вопросов, наконец добрался до сути дела. Союз нуждался в независимом аферисте, гарантированно верном если не заказчику, то самой миссии.

Кроме Союза за Глубокими Водами были и другие страны. Например, Стирия — островное государство, расшатанное чередой громких смертей. Гарретт лишь хмыкнул, узнав, что за убийствами стоит женщина: в отличие от многих, он не велся на половые различия. Прочую политико-ориентированную чушь он слушал не особо внимательно, но все же понял, что наибольшую опасность для Союза представляет Стирия. Именно ее настырную активность и потребуется саботировать.

— Главная ценность в этом противостоянии — информация, — подчеркнул Вест. — И Союзу требуется лучший картограф.

— Карты не моя специализация, — нахмурился Гарретт.

Вест тяжело вздохнул; он явно был не на своем месте. Он явно думал о чем-то безумно далеком от Гарретта. Чувство долга лишь дожимало, превращая Веста в изможденную машину-исполнителя. Вблизи стало заметно, что он был в полушаге от выгорания. Потухший взгляд, невыгодно ухваченный эфес, сильно поношенный мундир.

«Надо же, какое дешевое сукно, но ведь и с ним этот Вест как-то протянул до пары звездочек».

Гарретт мог позволить себе насмешливость и никогда не отказывался от нее. Приятные мелочи разбавляли городскую мрачность — почти так же хорошо, как появление Веста. Тот принес свежесть неизведанного, но с легкой горечью политиканского душка. Составление карт враждебных территорий — не то занятие, к которому лежит разум. Воровство манило Гарретта чуть ли не на смерть, и каждый риск стоил любых затрат; чего не скажешь о навигации.

Незнакомые места — своеобразный гарант успеха: никто не знает твоих методов, а риски существенно снижены. Урвать выгоду несложно: немного деловой хватки, хорошего слуха — и можно поживиться на стороне.

Гарретт с теплотой вспоминал короткий визит в деревушку за Городом. Приземистые дома, увитые плющом и плесенью, не запирались, местные сновали друг к другу без стука. На удивление, Гарретту понравилась домашняя атмосфера, открытые чумазые улыбки, луковая жгучая похлебка, и он почти заколебался, но против заказа не пойдешь. И он начал распарывать детские куклы. Одна за другой, а следом и третья; дешевая краска втиралась в пальцы, грубые нити впивались в кожу. Пятая тряпичная счастливица хранила в животе кольцо с дорогой зеленой жемчужиной.

Оттенок невероятно редкий — почти такой же, как пережитое чувство вины.

Гарретт все-таки пожал тяжелую мозолистую ладонь Веста. Но выдвинул свои условия: он выберет корабль, время прибытия и место встречи, а наниматели из Союза выдадут аванс. Вест помедлил перед кивком, выдернул кошель из нагрудного, нескромно оттопыренного кармана и перекинул Гарретту.

— Но я бы не советовал покупать орлиные перья, — невпопад сказал он напоследок, прежде чем уйти.

Гарретт неодобрительно хмыкнул. Интригующие недосказанности всегда к неприятностям. Но если предположить, что за перьями скрывается намек на предательство, то Вест может не волноваться.

Полегчало и Гарретту: в кошеле обнаружилось несколько неизвестных монет, три сапфира и золотой самородок, размером с мелкую картофелину. В придачу прилагалась рукописная книга, в которой рассказывалось о союзных обычаях, культуре и выдающихся деятелях.

Гарретт начал читать ее еще в Городе, но нескладный язык автора чуть ли не физически вставал поперек горла. На корабле дело пошло бодрее, слова стали даваться проще, а слог почти не замечался. Столикус, Дагоска, гурки, Тысяча мечей, кронпринц, Сипани, Делатель, Первый закон.

— Запрещено общаться с Другой стороной, — проговорил Гарретт и, заслышав пьяные выкрики с палубы, вздохнул на манер Веста.

Пресловутая сторона навряд ли хуже, чем пьяные матросы. Во всяком случае, ее обитатели не настолько глупы, чтобы забывать о бочках. Особенно когда на зубах без устали скрипит соль.

***

Грязный порт не вязался с обрисованной книгой Адуей. Провонявший тухлой рыбой, отсыревшими приправами и нищетой, он сулил неприятности. Отсыревший причал напоминал болото; продавленные влагой и башмаками доски чавкали и поскрипывали. Соленый ветер бил по лицу, отчего сбоил даже металлический глаз, и Гарретт прищурил его, дабы не отвлекаться на чистку. Он ни на минуту не замедлялся, зигзагами, повинуясь людским потокам, сновал по причалу и осматривался.

Люди расталкивали друг друга с животной яростью, порой используя мешки и ручные кинжалы. Исключение составляли матросы, тащившие тяжелые ящики с такой безмятежностью, словно отмеченные самим Делателем. Нахватавшийся знаний Гарретт предположил, что они добрались до хаски.

Он деловито протискивался сквозь потную толпу. Полуголые торсы рабочих хвалились бугристыми мышцами, но никак не пристегнутыми к поясам кошельками. Редкие женские фигуры томились под слоями дешевых тканей, и нащупать кисет с монетами — практически невозможно.

Гарретт чертыхнулся, пробился к одному из проржавевших кнехтов и взобрался на него. Мокрый чугун скользил под ногами, в любой момент его могли согнать, с ворчанием накидывая канат поверх ржавчины. Прищурившись от солнца, он с особым интересом всматривался в белоснежную каменную громаду-крепость, возвышающуюся над городом. Грандиозная постройка смогла вырвать у Гарретта только презрительный смешок.

К любой твердыне найдется своя дорога воров.

— Шевелись, мать твою голозадую! — Визгливый голос чуть ли не физически рассек уши, и Гарретт, поскользнувшись от неожиданности, неловко спрыгнул с кнехта. Он оттоптал ноги какой-то женщине — на ее лице блеснула россыпь багряных веснушек, — махнул, извиняясь, рукой и начал протискиваться на звуки крика: — Рейд не резиновый, на всех не хватит! Твое суденышко уже третьи сутки бока на солнце полирует, а у меня товар портится!

У пришвартованного шкута была навалена груда вылинявших тюков, вокруг которых образовался пустой пятачок. Почти: его своей руганью заполняли двое купцов. Одетые в богато расшитые одежды, с одинаково пышными усами и красными носами, они тыкали пальцами в тюки и нещадно драли глотки.

— Твой товар не мой навар! Никто не мешает отгрузиться в бухте!

— Да по тем дурацким валунам ни одна телега не проедет!

— Делатель в помощь!

— А ты его имя своими устами не оскверняй! Не хватало еще гуркхульской заразы занести!

— Салим, очнись, при чем тут вообще гурки?! — взвыл один из купцов и негодующе пнул ближайший тюк.

Гарретт осуждающе качнул головой — с такой смуглой кожей второму купцу сложно сойти за своего на севере — и, развернувшись, зашагал к улицам. К месту ссоры начали лениво стекаться стражники, которых следовало избегать до поры до времени. У одного из них удалось срезать кошелек, забитый медью и хлебными корками.

Не самое удачное начало.

Вскоре под ногами застучала мостовая. Желто-серый цвет плиток постепенно становился чище и светлее; на перекрестках начали появляться цветочницы, любовно опрыскивающие гиацинты и пионы. Пышногрудые красотки посматривали на Гарретта с интересом, и он не возражал: бесплатные информаторы еще никому не вредили.

Карту приходилось составлять мысленно, на ходу. В книге Веста слишком мало подсказок, чтобы сориентироваться. Гарретт знал, что сердцем Адуи является Агрионт — этакая шкатулка с секретом; город внутри города, — для тех, у кого достаточно денег. Он выучил расположение главных проспектов; сейчас же перед ним стелились неуютные улочки и провонявшие мочевиной переулки. Дважды он натыкался на деревянные, расписанные дешевой краской вывески таверн, но ни в одной ему не понравилось.

В хороших харчевнях не играют в ножички.

Солнце припекало все сильнее, и Гарретт почти готов был стянуть плащ. Он потянулся к завязкам, однако пальцы споткнулись о некую выпуклость на ребрах. Кошель. Будучи вором, Гарретт прекрасно понимал, как следует хранить деньги: в нашитом кармане на сгибе локтя — туда и самому дотянуться непросто.

Неудачное движение напомнило об осторожности. Гарретт вздохнул, обтер лоб и зашагал быстрее. Следовало найти пристанище до того, как солнце войдет в зенит, заказать пару пинт ледяной воды и, передохнув, осмотреться, прежде чем отправить Весту сообщение.

Он шагал по мостовой, старательно удерживая на лице непринужденность — под стать мирной Адуе. Портовые стычки и кабацкие пьянки в расчет не принимались; они встречаются в каждом городе. Гарретта интересовали следы войны, о которой говорил Вест, но их словно никогда и не было. Чутье многоопытного профессионала сложно обмануть, и за безмятежностью должно что-то скрываться..

— Эй, приезжий, — лениво окликнули сзади.

Помрачнев, Гарретт обернулся. Посреди мостовой, боевито вздернув подбородок и скрестив на груди руки, стояла девушка.

— Эй, — недовольно ответил Гарретт.

Такое быстрое обнаружение в его планы не входило.

Он запоздало отметил красоту девушки: изящно сложенная, с копной белокурых волос, точеным носиком и темным прошлым, отпечатавшемся в ее прищуренных, без проблеска наивности, глазах. Она подошла ближе; каждый ее шаг был плавным и текучим, словно патока в жаркий день.

— Каркольф, — бесстрашно сказала она, подсовывая ладонь Гарретту.

Ее кожа — чистая, нежная — приятно пахла, и он не отказал себе в небольшой шалости. Бережно взяв ее за запястье, клюнул губами в проступающие голубоватые венки. Она самодовольно хмыкнула и склонила набок голову.

— Ты так забавно вытанцовывал на той заржавелой штуке в порту, что я не могла отказать себе в удовольствии познакомиться, — со сладкой улыбкой произнесла Каркольф.

— Ты долго шла за мной незамеченной, — окончательно помрачнел Гарретт и отпустил ее руку.

Он вышел из порта достаточно давно, чтобы заметить слежку, но... Оправданий можно наскрести немало — адаптация в незнакомом климате, усталость, дезориентированность, простой, понятный всем людям голод, — но опускаться до них было непростительно. Гарретт едва не заскрежетал зубами, а Каркольф все так же сладко улыбалась ему и покачивала бедрами. Ее навязчивость настораживала, как звук скрипящей двери на пшеничном поле. Неестественно и безвкусно.

— Что тебе нужно? — сухо спросил Гарретт.

Каркольф хихикнула, придвинулась ближе и, сцепив пальцы в замок, повела плечом. Несмотря ни на что, она была гибкой, стройной, и обтягивающая одежда лишь подчеркивала ее изгибы. Гарретт не мог не оценить этого, а она — не коснуться его щеки, ведя тонким пальчиком по колючей щетине.

— А чего я могу желать от столь привлекательного незнакомца? — томно спросила она и вздохнула так призывно, что, будь Гарретт лет на десять младше, он бы сдался не думая.

— Чего бы ты ни хотела, я не заинтересован.

— А может, мы договоримся... — Каркольф бегло осмотрела его лицо, задержав взгляд на неродном глазе, и облизала губы, призывно блестящие и без ее усилий. — Ведь ты же не откажешься от пары агрионтских секретов?

Он покачал головой, мягко, но настойчиво отстранил ее и зашагал дальше. Каркольф, или как ее там звали на самом деле, следовало выбрать более деликатный подход и с другим человеком. Возможно, она хотела поживиться на том, кто незнаком с жизнью в Адуе; подобных девиц он повидал немало в родном Городе.

Но она испортила ему настроение прежде, чем он захотел подыграть ей.

Сухой вздох заставил Гарретта закашляться. Он ужасно хотел пить и придирчиво отбирал таверны по вывескам — казалось бы, верный путь к обезвоживанию. Но ему пока хватало сил держаться и не слизывать тщетно пот.

Гарретт прижал ко лбу ладонь, прикрывая глаза от слепящего солнца: мощеная улица лениво вкатывалась вверх, на возвышенность, и постепенно расширялась. У одного из домов резвились дружелюбные псы, весело облаивающие прохожих. Засмотревшись на них, Гарретт не заметил, как к нему снова подкралась Каркольф. Узнал ее только по запаху: чистому и сладкому.

— Мы так не договаривались, — с деланной обидой заявила она и погрозила пальцем.

В этот раз он заметил, что на ее запястье болтается браслет. На тонкий кожаный шнур цеплялись серебряные кольца, и к ним хаотично крепились темные перья. Каждое движение руки Каркольф сопровождалось тихим шелестом, прислушавшись к которому, Гарретт упустил момент: легкий пушок щекотнул его щеку, следом легонько шлепнуло перо и наконец дотронулись теплые пальцы, потянувшиеся к металлическому глазу.

— Насколько... было больно? — выдохнула она.

И пусть расчетливо, наиграв каждую секунду, — Гарретт все равно вздрогнул. Воспоминания болезненной вспышкой ударили по сознанию, и он снова оттолкнул Каркольф, на этот раз — грубее.

— Оставь. Меня.

Четкое раздельное произношение, с понижением тона на каждом слоге, и напрягшиеся плечи подействовали на Каркольф. Она фыркнула, отбросила на спину белокурые пряди и процедила:

— К кому только благие намерения не толкают бедную девушку.

Каркольф была уязвлена, ее выдал злобный излом бровей. В свое время так хмурилась Виктория, недовольная его живучестью. Гарретт, уколотый двумя воспоминаниями единовременно, споро зашагал прочь, уже не всматриваясь особо в разноцветные вывески.

Мужчинам, отказывающим красивым женщинам, принято раздуваться от гордости и собственной непоколебимости, в то время как Гарретт жадно лакал из покосившего фонтанчика мятого железа.

Вода отдавала чем-то кислым — как и его настроение.

***

На память Каркольф оставила подарок — небрежно засунутое в карман плаща орлиное перо. От него пахло сладковатыми духами, и Гарретт по вечерам, распластавшись на нагретой дневным солнцем крыше, задумчиво почесывал им нос.

Он пробыл в Адуе уже три дня, загорел и объелся свежими фруктами до отвращения. Купленные вчера персики теперь были небрежно разбросаны по комнате. Собираясь на крышу, Гарретт распинывал их по углам и пачкал босые ступни липким соком. Расслабляющий воздух Адуи явно действовал на него дурно, подталкивая к бессмысленному мотовству.

Хотя, возможно, обворовав бога, он соизволил передохнуть.

Металлический глаз постепенно привык к новому климату и больше не тревожил Гарретта. В отличие от так и не начатой работы. К предварительной подготовке Гарретт подошел со всей ответственностью: изучал город, людей, собирал слухи о Стирии и даже прокрался к королевскому дворцу в Агрионте. Вроде он разглядел понурившегося Веста, но благоразумно держал дистанцию.

Гарантии, что его отдых действительно перерастет в командировку, у него еще не было.

Судить о ком-то по имеющейся информации — почерк дилетанта; гораздо важнее раскопать остальное. С этой мыслью Гарретт последовал за Вестом, тишком обходя стражников и служанок. Утомившиеся, разморенные дневным солнцем, они ослабили бдительность и не особо рьяно интересовались снующей мимо тенью.

В королевском дворце теней достаточно, чтобы запутаться: неаккуратные, словно разбухшие, черные пятна — стражники, подрагивающие ершистые силуэты — служанки, точеные прямые, будто вырезаны по лекалу, — военные и многие другие, среди которых прислуга особо страшилась Калеки.

Он вполне мог оказаться реальным нанимателем Гарретта. Калека — весьма оскорбительное прозвище, и стоит немалых усилий шептать его с уважением. Особенно на фоне безликого «Король» и нескольких абзацев из книги-путеводителя, возносящих Занда дан Глокту в ранг, который и не снился благородной крови.

«Прояви Виктория больше жестокости... И мне бы, возможно, светила такая же блестящая карьера», — не без сарказма подумал Гарретт, невольно обводя языком зубы.

В ту ночь Вест поплутал по коридорам без особой цели и, похоже, не встретил того, кого искал. После чего поплелся к казармам, заранее уставший от доносившихся пьяных воплей. Гарретт покачал головой ему вслед: на фоне цветущего Агрионта Вест казался заплесневелым и сухим. Словно старая, закатившаяся в пыльный угол булка, найденная полуслепой кухаркой из чистой случайности.

«Хотелось бы думать, что я слеплен из другого теста», — добавил про себя Гарретт.

По внешнему балкону ему удалось пробраться на второй этаж и осмотреть несколько пустующих кабинетов. Вычурно обставленные, с инкрустированной золотом мебелью и тяжелыми мраморными столами комнаты — дань собственному самомнению, не иначе. В глубоких кожаных креслах легко представлялись вальяжные аристократы, деловито надувавшие щеки и шлепавшие печатью по самым симпатичным — в плане выгод — документам. Беспечно оставленными на мраморе бумагами Гарретт не побрезговал, но особо полезной информации не выудил. Местные склоки между мануфактурщиками его не интересовали, да каперство со стороны Стирии представлялось весьма сомнительным.

Он покинул дворец еще до первых рассветных капель на горизонте.

К вечеру третьего дня Гарретт уже не сомневался: за ним приглядывали. Оставленные во временной комнате маячки были сдвинуты, да и пропало немногое — скопившаяся на подоконнике пыль. Намек простой и требовал решительности: отправить наконец послание для Веста, сменить комнату или найти Каркольф. Ее причастность отрицать нельзя, к тому же перо пахнет так сладко...

А утром Гарретт отправил ворона в Агрионт. Выбросил персики, подмел полы и надел новый плащ: светлый, пошитый из незнакомой мягкой ткани, с орлиным пером в кармане — на удачу.

Следующая остановка — рыночная площадь Четырех Углов. Гарретт терпеть не мог людные места, но ради заказчика сделал исключение. В первой половине дня товар радует глаз, а ледяной лимонад, разносимый пожилыми женщинами, действительно освежает. И, стянув кошелек у торговца бижутерией, Гарретт купил пару стаканчиков.

Лимонад приятно холодил горло и отгонял подступавшую к коже испарину. Солнце било только по центру рынка, стены надежно скрывались в тени зданий и ароматных кедров. В прилегающих переулках шелестела верба в ожидании своего сезона. Изредка сквозь кроны пробивался шутливый блеск, почти такой же, как от кубиков льда в лимонаде.

Гарретт не особо любил природу, но в шумной, переполненной людьми Адуе она сама бросалась в глаза.

«Все лучше, чем смотреть на такое, — он огляделся, стараясь вобрать в память всю площадь, до последней мелочи, — сквозь решетку».

Внезапно в толпе мелькнул Вест, и Гарретт осушил второй стакан уже без удовольствия. Так и не определившись с планами на Союз, он выбрал путь наименьшего сопротивления и, чем черт не шутит, «гарантированной верности миссии» — догнал Веста.

Вместе с ним пришел незнакомый мужчина в маске. Он был нескладно-мускулистым, со злобными водянистыми глазами и пятнами крови на одежде. Дышал прерывисто, хрипло и бесстыдно почесывал пах. Вест не представлял его, ведь слова были бы лишними: запертое в человеческом теле животное жаждало крови.

— Позволь угадать, — обратился Гарретт к Весту, без приветствия, вскидывая ладонь в просьбе помолчать. — Твой драгоценный наниматель слишком богат, чтоб снизойти, — металлический глаз, на мгновенье расфокусировавшись, осмотрел ближайшие ларьки, — до такой-то компании.

Правая бровь Веста нервно дернулась. Стиснутый узким воротом кадык, казалось, начал багроветь. Мужчина в маске зычно хмыкнул, и, вздрогнув, Вест расстегнул верхние пуговицы.

— Не так-то просто с костылем тащиться через полгорода, — недовольно ответил Вест и оглянулся в сторону крепости.

Как показалось Гарретту, с некоторой нервозностью.

— На то он и Калека, — пробасил мужчина в маске.

Он все также возил пальцами поверх ширинки, и Гарретт поморщился: еще немного, он на самом деле унюхает душок немытого тела. Вест, возможно, подумал о том же и рукой указал направление, приглашая.

— И лучше бы не испытывать его терпение, — едва слышно добавил он. То ли в укор, то ли в назидание.

Гарретт вполне понимал Веста: свобода слова — не общедоступная вещь, и до нее нужно дослужиться. Панибратство и иронию в этой компании мог позволить только сам Гарретт, не связанный долгом, обязательствами или страхом.

Вест прочитать просто: былая отчужденность сошла, сменившись беспокойством — и оно связано с Калекой дан Глоктой. Между ними было нечто общее, и Гарретт тайно надеялся, что это — монеты.

Он кивнул Весту, мужчине в маске и выбросил стаканчик прямо на мостовую. Дешевое стекло с готовностью треснуло, придавленное чьим-то башмаком. Из-под маски донесся приглушенный смех и Вест закатил глаза: спутник успел его утомить.

С каждым шагом небесное светило припекало всё сильнее, но Гарретта упорно вели по самым солнечным улицам. На фоне потемневшего от сырости причала все — здания, мощеная дорога, одежды горожан, цветы — выглядело чуть ли не светозарным.

В самом Агрионте, наверно, с непривычки ослепнешь.

До Гарретта не сразу дошло, что он может прищурить один глаз, положившись на металлический. Однако мышцы лица, не приученные к такой гримасе, противились: верхняя губа глумливо тянулась вверх, щека начинала казаться неожиданно толстой, лезущей в глазницу.

Цирк одного урода на гастролях.

Гарретт вспомнил, что в кармане завалялся платок — терпимая альтернатива повязке, — и резко вытянул его. Со звоном по мостовой покатилась осиротевшая монетка, случайно зацепленная пальцами. И перо — подарок Каркольф, изящно спланировавший на сапог Гарретта.

Он нагнулся, обхватил перо двумя пальцами и поднес к ноздрям. Запах настойчиво не выветривался, и Гарретт поймал себя на мысли, что был бы не против увидеть ее снова.

— Откуда это у тебя?

Мужчина в маске, заметив, что Гарретт отстал, обернулся. Его толстый, мясисто-шрамистый палец указывал точно на перо. Весту оно тоже не понравилось; кустистые брови сошлись воедино, и от былой деловитой приязни остался лишь пепел.

— Орлиное перо... — прорычал он. — Я же предупреждал насчет них!

— Вспомни свои слова, майор, — хмуро отозвался Гарретт, отступив. — И подумай, насколько нелепо они звучат теперь.

— Перья носят изменники, — за Веста ответил его спутник, поигрывая внушительными мускулами. — Мертвые орлы для тех, кто скоро сам умрет!

Глухой, не особо громкий голос вмерзал в тело, разъединяя ткани и нервы. Дыхание Гарретта стало шумным и прерывистым, его правую ногу свело тревожной судорогой, и до него дошло: зверь в одном прыжке от свободы.

— Но сначала... Помучиться... Для меня, — бормотал этот зверь с неприятно знакомым причмокиванием. Из-под маски закапала густая, отдающая мутной зеленью, слюна, с шипением впитывавшаяся в разгоряченную мостовую.

Вест среагировал быстро: не глядя на спутника, ударил того кулаком в грудь и оградил клинком от Гарретта.

— Остынь, Каскад. Калека разберется сам.

Гневливость перекрыла былое уважение к Глокте, но мужчина, названный Каскадом, все же с ворчанием затих.

Во всяком случае, Гарретту так казалось: чуть ранее он сорвался в спасительную тень кедра, из которой ловко нащупал зрением маршрут: подтянуться на невысокой каменистой ограде и через чужой сад к...

— К чему-нибудь, напоминающему лодку, — едва слышно пробормотал Гарретт и спрыгнул на мягкую, ненатурально зеленую траву.

За оградой уже кричал Вест, отчитывающий Каскада. Ему вторили особо впечатлительные горожанки и всполошившиеся псы. Следовало торопиться: Вест был достаточно умен, чтобы найти Гарретта, и эта встреча в планы более не входила.

Гарретт, пригнувшись, ступал по саду, легко и неслышно касаясь травы, а в голове у него пульсировал хаос. Работа закончилась, так и не начавшись, — из-за какого-то пера!

Безоблачное небо над Адуей было надежно укрыто незримыми тучами.

Намереваясь осмотреть перо, Гарретт сунул руку в карман, но, разумеется, нащупал одну подкладку. Нехитрое имущество осталось с другой стороны забора.

Он скрипнул зубами и сорвал с ближайшего куста ягоду. Переспелая вишня показалась безвкусной, но Гарретту было плевать. Он едва не попался — снова. Сомнительная история с Трикстером сменилась не менее проблемным инцидентом в Адуе.

Возможно, не следовало резюмировать по выходке одного Каскада. В каждом стаде ведь своя паршивая овца. Но был еще Вест — овца на веревке, — лишивший Гарретта важных данных. Двое — уже не случайность, а тенденция.

Эти мысли не успокаивали, наоборот, вели к другой идее, не менее убыточной, чем несостоявшийся заказ: насколько ловко подставила его Каркольф?

Она не могла не знать, что орлиные перья в опале. Как и ручаться за их сохранность. Если, конечно, она...

— Каркольф, — язвительно процедил Гарретт.

И ударил ни в чем не повинную траву. Она примялась с жалобным шелестом; совсем как он перед Каскадом. Гарретт был уязвлен собственным решением, но отменить его — значит перечеркнуть былые достижения.

Следовало найти Каркольф и потребовать объяснений, прежде чем ловить надежный корабль до родного Города.

***

Гарретт предположил, что Каркольф, мастерски читавшая его следы, не станет томить. Он выбрался из Агрионта по крышам, практически с равной периодичностью укрываясь за трубами. Слабые тени и легкий дымок играли за него, и до места их первой встречи — улицы с гиацинтами и пионами — Гарретт добрался без неприятностей.

Каркольф появилась следом.

Запыхавшаяся, разрумянившаяся, с общипанным браслетом на запястье, она довольно осматривала Гарретта. Но ему было не до ее триумфа; скрестив на груди руки, он приблизился и кивнул на украшенье.

— Так что за перья?

— Орлиные, — словно бы с удивлением отозвалась она.

— А у таких людей, как Вест, просто аллергия?

Железная насмешка скрежетнула по горлу. Гарретт был напряжен, словно стрела за секунду до выстрела, и точно впервые вспомнил о своем оружии. Меча и специфичных стрел маловато для Каскада и Веста, но в самый раз для Каркольф.

Гарретт предупреждающе ухватился за плечо своего лука. Один из пальцев привычно скользнул по тетиве, улавливая знакомые шершавость и натяженье.

Она вздрогнула, нервно подергала перья на браслете и подставила лицо солнцу. Бесстрастно-теплый свет не выявил ни малейшего изъяна на светлой коже, и Гарретт непроизвольно сглотнул.

В умелых руках красота — самый настоящий порок.

Каркольф понимающе рассмеялась и тряхнула волосами. Так и не успевшее раскалиться напряжение лопнуло, избавив Гарретта от лишних эмоций. И желания схватиться за стрелу.

— Ну а теперь, красавчик, — промурлыкала Каркольф, — позволишь ли мне представиться снова?

И он, сильно помедлив, кивнул.

Каркольф улыбнулась с едва ощутимой благодарностью и поманила Гарретта за собой. Она вышагивала первой, стремительная и нетерпеливая; он — на расстоянии в полшага, удерживая ладонь на лакированном плече лука.

Дорогу запоминать ему не пришлось. Каркольф вывела Гарретта к одному из замызганных курительных заведений возле причала. Облупившийся двухэтажный дом с внешней лестницей сильно вонял. За годы работы курильни стены пропитались дымом, мочой и дешевым вином.

Внутри — гораздо хуже.

Густой дым клубился во всех направлениях и грубо щипал за нос. Глаз слезился, передавая бразды внимания металлическому собрату. Не привыкший к хаске Гарретт старался дышать ртом и сохранять бдительность. Именно в таком порядке. Разумно не доверяя Каркольф, он хотел понять ее мотивы и разгадать тайну орлиных перьев.

Не личной выгоды ради, а самоуважения.

Каркольф повела его вглубь курильни, ловко лавируя меж столиков и полувменяемых клиентов; Гарретту приходилось избегать и подавальщиц, откровенно соблазнявших его. Гарретт смотрел на них с жалостью: поизносившиеся, растерявшие девичью свежесть и худобу, они бы вряд ли добились большего.

В покое его оставили довольно скоро, едва из дыма проступила бархатная тяжелая занавесь. Некогда алая ткань шла неровными пятнами, от одного вида которых к горлу подступала желчь. Даже Каркольф, явно бывавшая тут не единожды, скривилась и обернулась к нему. Серьезность ей не шла, отторгалась и липла к самому Гарретту.

Каркольф прокрутила на запястье браслет, точно выигрывая время для признаний, и, так и не решившись, коротко чмокнула его в щеку.

— Надеюсь, что на удачу, — выдохнула она.

И растворилась в густом дыме, нырнув в него с широко раскинутыми руками.

Наверно, стоило подорваться следом, заломить ей руки и потребовать ответов, но это не его стиль. Да и Каркольф не орел, она лишь одолжила перья — и побоялась взлететь.

Гарретт потер металлический глаз — с почти привычной обреченностью, — и прошел сквозь занавесь. Открывшаяся небольшая комнатка была почти свежей, а из открытого окна несло холодным морским ветром.

На потертом телами и временем диване, опустив голову, сидела женщина. В ее руках подрагивала трубка с хаской. Дым нестройными кольцами тянулся вверх, путаясь меж эбеновых нечесаных прядей.

Гарретт кашлянул, уведомляя о своем прибытии, и женщина резко вскинула голову. Безжалостные голубые глаза отсекли все посторонние мысли; и мир словно физически сжался до их разговора.

— Значит, ты Гарретт из-за Глубоких Вод? — хрипло спросила она и затянулась. Присесть женщина не предлагала, предпочитая изучать издали. — Я знала когда-то мужчину с таким же глазом, как у тебя. — Она ткнула трубкой по направлению к его лицу и вяло сдула мешающиеся пряди. — С ним все закончилось очень печально.

— Не думаю, что ему пришлось хуже, чем мне, — буркнул Гарретт.

Быть сравненным — значит, утратить уникальность. Неприятно и слабо исправимо.

Гарретт подошел к окну и коснулся пальцами облупившейся рамы. Поверх некогда белой краски осели гарь и засохшая кровь. Хмыкнув, он осмотрелся: комната и правда не баловала визитеров. Аскетичное убранство с привкусом упадка.

— Милое место, — отметил Гарретт. — Уверен, чего-то такого не хватает хаммеритским фанатикам.

Женщина коротко хохотнула и, вновь затянувшись, перекинула ему браслет — почти такой же, как у Каркольф. Маховые перья, двойной плетеный шнур и ощущение подвоха. Гарретт с сомненьем повертел украшение в руках и отправил его назад.

— Ваши перья лишили меня работы.

Женщина, так и не соизволившая словить браслет, отложила трубку и потянулась. Жилистая, боевитая; и на открывшейся шее — узкий глубокий шрам. Из тех, которые не прощаешь.

Поймав взгляд Гарретта, она с недовольством сгорбилась и припала к трубке. Прошло, наверно, с минуту, прежде чем женщина заговорила снова.

— Эти перья всего лишь вывели на более платежеспособного работодателя.

— Можно было просто написать.

— И мое письмо перехватили бы так же, как и каракули Глокты.

Знакомое имя вызвало только неприятные воспоминания. Вест ему не доверял, с готовностью усомнившись при первом удобном случае; Каскад в расчет не принимался; загадочный Калека Глокта и вовсе игнорировал неподчинение.

Не тот почерк, с которым Гарретт ознакомился в Городе.

«А знал ли кто-нибудь в Агрионте о моем найме?»

Ответить с ходу было сложно. Обрывчатые мысли забили по вискам, не в силах сложиться в цельную картинку, и Гарретт подошел к дивану, присаживаясь подле него на корточки. Позволив женщине смотреть на него сверху, он словно вернул часть пропущенных ходов и негромко, без обиняков, спросил ее:

— А что, если я откажусь?

Она вплотную наклонилась, обожгла его лоб дыханием и прошипела, зловеще щелкая острыми, чуть кривоватыми зубами:

— Тогда я лишу тебя второго глаза.

Не угроза — предупреждение. Оно пробрало Гарретта и одновременно взволновало, цепляя на старый, как сам мир, крючок...

Он и не сразу заметил, как их руки — практически синхронно, на голой интуиции, — ухватились за рукояти мечей.

А в бесстрастном металлическом зрачке отражалось лицо женщины; той самой, что накопила яд для следующего укуса.


End file.
